


I is for Icterine

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [9]
Category: Bleach, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Byakuya's a flirter, Gengar stalks him, He's also got an interestingly short fuse, M/M, Names are from LotRs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very hard to keep a Ghost-type in their Pokéball, especially when they want to stalk a shinigami. Or, Ichigo is running out of patience, Byakuya loses his cool, and Gengar plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for Icterine

 

* * *

            There was _something_ in the corner of his office. It was staring at him with red eyes and Byakuya was beginning to wonder if he was seeing things. He couldn't see it, not with the way it was shrouded in shadow, but he knew it was there. Glancing up for the umpteenth time in five minutes, the Kuchiki Clan Head scowled darkly. He couldn't feel it whenever Renji  was in the room, but the moment his fukotaicho left, the feeling of being watched immediately reappeared. He hissed under his breath, put down his brush, and hurled one of his paperweights at the corner, relaxing slightly when the burning stare disappeared. Less than a minute later, it was back and Byakuya seethed in silence. Finally, after almost fifteen minutes of his irritation growing, he snapped. “Who the hell is in that corner?”

            The shadows along the wall there shivered and a _thing_ crawled out of them. Byakuya estimated it to be about five feet tall. It was completely purple with gleaming red eyes and a wide, face splitting smile. “Geng....” the being murmured. It shivered in the light and melted back into the shadows. Then it was gone and the temperature in the office went up by almost ten degrees. Byakuya stared at the corner for a minute more before dropping his head onto his desk and groaning.

            Fifteen minutes later he barely kept himself from snapping his brush in anger. That damn stare was back and he was cold again.

 

* * *

 

            Kurosaki Ichigo came up at a Taicho meeting almost two weeks later and the Soutaicho decided that it was time to 'Call' Kisuke. The screen above their heads flickered to life and the shop keeper's face appeared. “Do you need something, Yamamoto?”

            There was a shivering hiss in the background. Byakuya twitched. He recognized that sound. The beast leapt onto Kisuke's shoulder and cackled with glee when it spotted him. Rukia let out a cry of delight. Yamamoto frowned. “Kisuke, what is that?”

            “That's right,” the shop keeper began, “Soul Society doesn't have these lovely beings. They are called Pokémon. This one's species is called Gengar and it's a Ghost-type Pokémon. It's other typing is Poison. It believe it belongs to....”

            “Me. Sorry about that, Urahara. He keeps getting away from me.” Ichigo stepped into the room with a sigh. He had a small red and white ball in his hand. “Come on, Marion. I know you like them but you have to stop stalking people.” Amber eyes flickered to meet storm cloud gray. “Especially not him. All right?” He shifted closer and the Gengar leapt onto his shoulder with a small cry. “Sorry again. I'll see you later.” He vanished from the room, steel eyes watching him as he went.

            There was silence. “Anyway, I will talk to you later. Something has come up.” Urahara vanished from the screen and it went dark. Byakuya escaped from the meeting as soon as he could and returned to his office in the Sixth. Less than a minute later he scowled and tried not to scream. That stare was back, _again_.

 

* * *

 

            Two weeks later Byakuya finally gave in and glared at the corner. There were two stares now and he was sick of it. There was no one else in the office and the brunet pulled out his hair decorations with a scowl. He dropped them on the desk, ran a hand through his hair, and tried not to grind his teeth together. “Marion, if I remember right?”

            Gengar crawled out of the shadows and floated across the floor. He scowled at it. It smiled a toothy grin and stuck its huge tongue out at him. Byakuya briefly considered slicing the thing into ribbons but decided against it. Too much paperwork, not to mention how upset Kurosaki would be. “What the hell do you want?”

            It tilted its head. “Gengar!” Then Kurosaki was in its place. The illusion, because there was no way that the real one was here, smiled widely and pressed a kiss to the stunned noble's cheek. Gengar reappeared in a small poof of smoke. It smirked and drew the kanji for 'strawberry' in the air before making a heart and pointing at the Clan head. The being then disappeared, melting into its own shadow before that, too, vanished. As did the other stare.

            Byakuya stared at the now empty spot, feeling like he had just been smacked over the head with something hard. He then sighed. Kurosaki liked him? It did make sense why the Pokémon liked to stalk him. It was probably making sure that he was acceptable for the mortal. Pale lips thinned. He wasn't about to let that thing get away from him. Black hair swung into his face and Byakuya shoved it back and grabbed his things before striding out of the room. He had a human to visit.

 

* * *

 

            Ichigo paused what he was sketching when he heard the doorbell ring. His Gengar let out a noise of disappointment and shifted its head around to look at him. The orangette shushed it and stood up. “Don't move, Marion. I'll be right back.” It let out a low noise and resumed its pose. Oh, how Gengar loved being drawn. Ichigo pulled open the door and paused when he realized who it was. “Byakuya? What are you doing here?”

            The noble frowned. “Your Pokémon keep bothering me. Especially the Gengar.”

            Red flooded into pale cheeks. “Sorry,” Ichigo muttered. “It's kind of hard when he's a Ghost-type and can therefore go anywhere.... He can even get out of his Pokèball so I stopped putting him in it.”

            “That annoyance has been stalking me for almost a month now, though I did find out something very interesting from it.”

            Orange eyebrows shot up. “Oh? Do tell.”

            Byakuya smirked and leaned down to press their lips together gently. “Something about a strawberry liking me.” His smirk widened when Ichigo blushed even deeper. “Actually, I'm curious as to what your entire team is. Feel like showing me?” He sealed their lips together again and watched in delight as the orangette nodded dumbly.

            Finally, after many minutes and several more kisses, Ichigo found his voice. “Why not.” He glanced at the staircase. “You've already met Marion...... Haldir is around here somewhere. As are Erestor, Elrond, Celeborn, Melkor and Thrandiul. We're only supposed to have a team of six, but Melkor fell head over heels for Marion and I had to catch him. Rather irritating if you ask me.” He pressed two fingers to his lips and let out a whistle. Byakuya tried to not think about taking those fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. It wasn't really working. His head jerked up when a screeching sound met his ears. There was a giant bird on the window and he jerked back when it hopped down off of the sill. “Oh, that's just Erestor.” Ichigo reached out and ran a hand over the feathers. “He's a Braviary.”

            “Braviary?”

            “Very dangerous bird. Known for killing naïve Trainers. The Houndoom on the floor is Melkor.”

            Byakuya spun around and came face to face with a black canine covered in bones. Its whip like tail was lashing back and forth and small wisps of flames curled around its jaws. “Oh,” he said. Even to his ears it sounded faint.

            Ichigo laughed when the shadows stretched and Marion slipped out of them, a tree like Pokémon right behind. “Hey, Elrond.” Amber eyes flickered over towards slate gray. “Elrond's a Trevenant. Celeborn is here somewhere. He is a Milotic. Thrandiul's a Gardevoir. I have no idea where he is either.” By this point Ichigo was babbling and Byakuya sighed before sealing their lips together again.

            “I'm less interested in your Pokémon and more interested in throwing you onto your bed and fucking you senseless.”

            Pale lips parted in an 'o' of surprise and Ichigo's cheeks flushed a deep pink. Byakuya captured them again and laughed softly. “That sound good to you?”

            The moment he received a nod, Byakuya snatched the orangette up and Shunpo'd up the stairs.

            Ichigo was just thankful that he was the only one home that day.


End file.
